<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BABEL by GoteborgRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923121">BABEL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoteborgRose/pseuds/GoteborgRose'>GoteborgRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoteborgRose/pseuds/GoteborgRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>亚历士（恶灵）视角独白</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Aphrodite, Gemini Saga/Pisces Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BABEL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>亚历士（恶灵）视角独白</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我从寄宿在这具身体里就被赋予毁灭的使命。<br/>人性和牵绊对我而言是多余的东西，在那个作为容器的男孩身上，我不断地汲取、侵食，再把这美好的身躯据为己有。<br/>这世界只剩下统治的力量就够了。<br/>在最初我还未控制这身体的时候，我藏在他的黑影中与他一起鉴别愚蠢的人类。<br/>圣斗士，为了守护爱与和平而战斗的生命，他们还不知道早已埋藏在身边的危机，只要我觉醒的时刻到来，就足以将那脆弱的维系瓦解。以人之力对抗神意，看起来是以卵击石一样不堪。我不知道这群底层的蝼蚁在挣扎什么，他们期待的守护的女神也不过是即将降临的普通女婴。<br/>我才是他们的神。</p><p> </p><p>等这个叫撒加的男孩逐渐成长为可以独当一面的少年，圣域里也注入了新的血液。撒加领着新来的男孩走向双鱼宫的玫瑰园，我能感觉到男孩对他的憧憬与向往。<br/>他有着天使一样的脸庞和天使一样的名字，如果不是看见他手臂上的淤青和缠绕的绷带，我甚至以为他来错了地方。<br/>双鱼座圣斗士，操纵植物之力，以玫瑰为武器的美之战士，他对撒加展现的清浅笑容，竟让我鬼使神差地多看了一眼。<br/>和他身上一直弥漫的死亡香气一样使我沉沦。<br/>我想成为他的神。</p><p> </p><p>很快，雅典娜降生了，年迈的前任教皇为了更好地守护他们无用的女神决定选出新的候选。<br/>我的容器竟然想着把这个位置拱手让人。<br/>「你还认为自己是内心澄澈的人吗？」<br/>我渗透他的梦境，引导他一步步走向无法回头的深渊。<br/>「傻瓜，为那群愚民赌上生命不值得。承认你内心的恶吧，与哈迪斯波塞冬一起降临，拥有绝对的力量才是真理。」<br/>我暗示他正视自己，就算本身是正义的存在，此时此刻他已无法抑制我的苏醒，只能在痛苦中反复挣扎，被迫接受自己是罪恶与邪念化身的事实。<br/>我该帮那个失忆的教皇完成最终选择了，不知他看见我要作何感想，不过没机会表达了。我披上教皇的衣袍，头盔下是青黑的长发与凛然的红瞳，我杀了老教皇，凭借撒加的身体成为圣域新的统治者。<br/>我就快成为这里的神了。</p><p> </p><p>可我低估了我的容器，因为他的干扰，我没能亲手了结襁褓中的雅典娜。射手座带着她逃了出去，纵使中了双子宫的异次元空间，也还是被撒加救了下来。<br/>真是阻碍。<br/>不过一个伤痕累累的青年和一个女婴又能带来什么威胁，我已经不把他们放在眼里了。我坐在教皇椅上听摩羯座他们对追杀叛徒不幸让女神坠崖的事实忏悔，眼神却没从那个水蓝色的身影上离开。<br/>他也不再是那个总跟在撒加身边的男孩了，他对我毕恭毕敬，称我为教皇。双鱼宫与教皇厅之间只有守护我的玫瑰花海，我与他相距那么近，又和他相距那么远。<br/>他叫阿布罗狄，那我就称自己为亚历士。</p><p> </p><p>阿布罗狄不是对撒加的失踪没有怀疑，他是那样崇拜撒加，自然也知道他不可能突然销声匿迹。<br/>于是他怀疑到我，我该想到的，他原本就是心思细腻的人，能从植物的语言里感知一切。<br/>「这世界没有绝对的正义与邪恶，力量即是正义，我认为这样的您反而是可以守护大地与人类的神，我愿意追随您，愿意为您而战。」<br/>阿布罗狄单膝下跪向我行礼，他对撒加的执念与包容让他可以轻易地站在我身边。<br/>我并不是无时无刻都苏醒着，我以撒加第二人格的身份存在，被认为是滋长的恶念。他那过分的善良除了干扰我的计划，也让他因为意识到我的存在而感到崩溃。在漫长的黑夜中只有阿布罗狄是他倾诉的对象。阿布罗狄不会安慰什么，也不会劝诫什么，他只是帮撒加拭去泪水，安静地倾听一切，甚至愿意为了他牺牲自己。<br/>「您所不忍完成的事情交给我就可以。」<br/>我在嫉妒，我明明已经成为他的神，又不是他的神。</p><p> </p><p>我承认，撒加是足够温柔清澈的人，他普世地爱着一切，爱着包括阿布罗狄在内的所有生灵，这样的人格魅力我不能企及。<br/>我不会爱，我是虚无缥缈的灵体，我不理解人类复杂的纠葛与羁绊，也不能脱离这具身体给予他什么，可有一点我深信不疑——我对阿布罗狄的冲动是独一无二的。<br/>那曾经被我所不齿的人类的感情如今竟让我有些羡慕。<br/>阿布罗狄每一次都会认真完成我吩咐的使命，他为我肃清质疑之人，为我与对立者迎战，他喜欢我肯定他的努力，而这时候他也会恭敬地回应我，声音夹杂着喜悦。<br/>「我会永远守护您的，教皇。」<br/>只有这个称呼让我恍惚间觉得他就是在喊我自己，而不是撒加。<br/>我是圣域的教皇，是阿布罗狄的教皇，可我却不能告诉他我不是撒加的另一个人格，我是亚历士。</p><p> </p><p>等最后的玫瑰花瓣从我手心滑落，他的小宇宙也变得微弱，到最后消失不见，我知道他离开我了。<br/>我曾经无数次恐惧这一天降临，可在他转身的瞬间我就明白一切早已是无法改变的定数。阿布罗狄是独当一面的战士，即使迎向死亡也依旧平静，他白色的披风和平常一样飘起来，留下一枝玫瑰在教皇厅的红毯上。<br/>为了撒加，为了信仰的力量，以及为了……我吗？<br/>就算他全力阻挡入侵者，雅典娜还是带领她希望的少年站在我面前。那曾经的女婴已经成长为伟大的女神，强烈的神力像炽热的阳光一样灼烧我的身体。我没办法再留存下去了，撒加苏醒的意志将我驱逐，他以生命洗净本不属于他的罪孽，而我则化为虚无。<br/>圣域，我和他的圣域，从始至终都是我一厢情愿。阿布罗狄会在另一个世界等待永远不会回应他的撒加，我却无法在死亡的尽头寻找他。我没有形体，留不下痕迹，至死顶着撒加第二人格的标签。我曾以为自己是神，直到发现自己才最向往人类。那是身为恶灵的我最接近人性的一次，可我没来得及触碰就要化作双子座的星辰，连同两个人的回忆一起。</p><p>因为撒加，我可以感受到他的爱；又因为撒加，我永远无法占有他的爱。<br/>痛苦而温暖的光包裹着黑色的我，我想亲吻他冰冷的额头，不过是永别和愚不可及。<br/>【Fin】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>